


So Rough So Firm

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Everyone Is Gay, Jason Todd is closeted, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 这只是一个值得拿来消遣的晚上，杰森向迪克走了过来。迪克明显乐于扮演男妓，而杰森是一个迟钝的人。





	So Rough So Firm

**Author's Note:**

> 退伍大兵杰森/被误认为男妓的同志迪克  
> 美丽爱情是他们的，我只会ooc  
> 背景设定在50-60年代，好好享受（沃利的男友是凯尔）

七、八月份，正是纽约州最为炎热的时候。中央公园里蚊子成群，在没有路灯的地方嗡嗡作响，但来这儿的人都乐得钻进这黑暗的乐园。  
砰！一盏铁艺镀锌路灯突然熄灭，黑暗中传来一声轻蔑的笑。人影晃晃间，一朵火花窜出黑暗，照亮一双铁蓝色的眼睛，点燃了一支细支烟。一头金红短发的青年圈住紫色眼眸的同伴，笑骂道:“把灯弄灭，叫蚊子先把你吸干？”蚊子的确从四面八方的黑暗中扑了过来，吸噬他们的血肉，大快朵颐。沃利的单边铂金耳环随着他扇风的动作摇晃，借着烟点的火星闪出粼粼的光。  
“男朋友送的？”铁蓝色的眼睛眯起来，噙着淡淡的笑。沃利难得地没有说话，低下头摸了摸自己的左耳，有些害臊。  
“能借个火吗？”一个身型高大的青年从树林的另一面推开走过来，他的肩膀错开横拦的树枝，推开低垂枝丫的手里夹着一支烟。铁蓝色的眼睛看向男人，略薄的嘴唇叼上烟管，下颌前推烟头就冲着那双眼睛挑起。咔哒一声，又一朵火花窜出黑暗，映进两人的凝视彼此的瞳孔，点燃了另一支烟。 “迪克！”沃利睁大惊讶的眼睛，有些难以置信。罗伊揪住他的领子，使了个眼色，暧昧地笑了。  
“能出去吗？”  
“当然！”  
青年吐出淡白的袅袅烟雾，透过薄雾盯着眼带笑意的迪克，揽住那把平而劲瘦的肩膀，迪克便顺帖地把头靠在他的肩上。 “知道‘天鹅’吗？”迪克忽然抬头发问，青年垂眸看向他，摇摇头。迪克的嘴角再次轻蔑地勾起，笑的胸膛发颤，搔得青年心里发痒。青年读出了他笑里的嘲讽，羞愧难当地低下头，在他的眼角流连地留下一个吻。 夜晚的风有如热浪翻滚，十字街口的天鹅旅馆的灯箱上，胶布熔化成一摊黑泥。闭塞的小楼道里，青年可以闻见妓女的香波和劣质烟草的气味混合在一起。米白色壁纸发黄卷边，在角落里暗生出些霉斑，边僻，这里是许多和他一样的人在寂寞黑夜里的藏身所，白天他们就一并遁进了人群，倒是和老鼠有了共同之处。青年跟在迪克身后，看见他捻住挂着号牌的钥匙绳一拽，插进钥匙孔，轻轻一转，推门走进去。到底是来了多少次，才会这么熟练？  
“懂规矩吗？”青年跟着走进房间时，迪克正将手中半支烟碾进床头柜上的烟灰缸里。青年边摇头，边走进迪克摸着床沿坐下。“呵，你不会是来参加戏剧节1的吧？”迪克的视线停留在青年手中未熄的烟头。青年抬手在烟灰缸里掸掉烟灰，迟疑了一会，还是把烟碾灭了。他记得迪克刚刚在公园里一直是抽烟的，现在他离他很近，近到可以闻见迪克身边飘散的烟味，但那气味并不刺激，带着淡淡的香气。他情不自禁地舔了一下迪克的嘴唇，迪克便深深地吻了回去，青年抱住他的肩，也感觉出一双手搭在自己的腰上。  
“这是什么味道？”收回舌头，青年砸了咂嘴，“糖？”  
迪克狡猾地笑着掏出一只蓝色的烟盒，指着上面的红底圆形商标：“有香味味的。”青年拿过烟盒，仔细看清上面的字样，才发现是LUCKY STRIKE2，细细一嗅，的确是有一种别致的香气。  
“女士香烟？”  
迪克挑了挑眉，解开身上的深色衬衣，说：“我不喜欢抽烟的。”青年摸上他紧致的胸肌，难得地调笑道：“可你那样很勾男人。”  
迪克揪住他的领子，得意地笑道：“我只是想知道，军营里到底是有多无聊，才能把一个士兵——憋到溜出来找男人泄火。”他抚摸着青年的手掌上的厚茧，“这只手，一定摸过不少枪吧。”  
“你叫什么？”青年又绷起脸，作恶地拧了一把迪克地乳头。迪克报复性地咬了他的下巴。“我叫迪克，”迪克松了口，“你呢？”  
“杰森。”青年疼的皱眉。  
吊顶的电风扇吱呀作响。迪克盯着帽镜里摇转的暗绿色叶片，尽力忽视身下扭动的身影，迪克愤懑地盯着那双发飘的眼睛，直到杰森重重地做了一记深顶，他立刻怒张开眼睛瞪向杰森。杰森看见他怨怒的眼神，忽然满意地笑了。被作弄者刚想抱怨几句又被接连而至的顶弄干回了难以自持的放荡模样。  
虽然开着窗，房间里还是很热，杰森的身上起了一层薄汗，收紧的下腹摸上去是一手的水渍，杰森看见迪克抚摸自己的色情模样，笑得咧出虎牙。迪克察觉出他的笑意，不自觉地摸上他的脸。杰森的脸上泛着红，摸上去像火烤一样，那些红甚至飞上他的眼角，衬得那双钴蓝色的眼睛更加深邃。  
“你不留平头好看。”迪克的手指下滑到杰森干裂的唇上。  
“士官要求……你看过《魂断蓝桥》吗？”“我可不是郎玛拉3。”迪克笑得身体发颤，搔得杰森一阵发痒。他柔软、紧缩的内壁让杰森找到了快感——这很不一样，迪克不是护士，不是记者，他是一个和自己一样的男人，他们的结合在社会里是错误的，慈悯的天主也不会原谅他们。迪克一直在祈求爱抚他的阴茎，但杰森并不想，以此表示这只是一场错误开始的意外。可是他无法控制自己不沉浸其中，不去想象自己的阴茎怎么干进迪克淫荡的屁股。他甚至可以想象出迪克高潮时的模样。  
“啊，轻点……我，呜，快到了。”迪克的呻吟止不住地从齿缝间流出，他的眉头紧皱，好像在受极大的苦楚，唇角微颤，又好像步入了天堂。杰森的手指在黑暗中触碰到迪克的指尖，牵引他扶上自己挺立的阴茎，随着自己进出的节奏抽动。“啊……好……啊，杰森，杰森！”迪克颤抖着挺起前胸，白色的精液飞溅而出，他的身体在一瞬间挤压、迸发，在黑暗中，像一朵绚丽的蓝色火焰，在杰森眼前化成和暖的紊流，裹挟着他在黑暗中奔脱所有强加于身的束缚。  
粗重的呼吸唤醒迷离的意识，杰森趴伏在被褥上，回身才发现迪克裸露着身体，翘脚坐在床榻边。他疲倦地抬眼，面带红晕，看向杰森。蓝色眼睛里的神光已是洒落的满床皆是。杰森抬起手，轻轻拍了拍他的后背。  
“我买了包夜，你可以在这儿睡一觉。”  
“嗯。”

**Author's Note:**

> 戏剧节：纽约中央公园每年夏天在露天剧院戴拉寇特剧院演出的莎士比亚戏剧，演出时间为每年 6 至 9 月
> 
> LUCKY STRIKE：好彩香烟，在二战时期是美国军队的特供烟，世界上最老的香烟品牌
> 
> 郎玛拉：《魂断蓝桥》中的女主角，芭蕾舞演员，爱人是陆军上尉罗伊，在爱人误登阵亡名单后崩溃沦落风尘。后与罗伊相见，自愧无法与之结合的玛拉在二人相见的滑铁卢大桥上结束了自己的生命


End file.
